<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eat, Drink, and be Scary by Mrssakurahatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298171">Eat, Drink, and be Scary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake'>Mrssakurahatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANBU Genma, Dirty Talk, Dom ino, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Genma HalloWeekend, Ghouls Ghost &amp; Genma, Halloween, Nara Halloween Party, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, crawling, tumblr event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning home late from his latest mission Genma has to face Ino, and all that entails. </p>
<p>For the Tumblr event Ghouls Ghost &amp; Genma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiranui Genma/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ghouls Ghost and Genma 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eat, Drink, and be Scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Tumblr event Ghouls, Ghost &amp; Genma</p>
<p>Thanks to fellow mods Moonlady9 and Raiza_Gabriel94 for all the brainstorming help, Moonlady9 for beta'ing and Raiza_Gabriel94 for the amazing art (posted with permission). Love you both</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ino turned out the lights and locked her office door behind her. It had been a long week, but Cougar would be coming home soon. At least she hoped he would. Team Pi had been due back two days ago, and if they were any later he would miss Halloween. It wasn’t exactly the end of the world, but it was his favorite holiday. </p>
<p>Before leaving the building she checked the mission board: Team Pi: <em> Delayed </em>. </p>
<p>With a final sigh she waved to Ibiki that she was leaving and started to make her way up the stairs and back above the ground into the light. </p>
<p>It was a perfect autumn day. Colorful leaves were blowing everywhere and the villagers were running about in costumes of every variety. She should have been getting ready to head to the Nara compound for the annual party, but going alone didn’t hold any real appeal. </p>
<p>Neither did returning to her apartment. Since their relationship turned more serious, she only stayed there when he was away from the village, and it only served to make her lonelier. She wound her way through the excited crowd between the shops trying to decide if she should grab takeout on her way home when something caught her eye. Her favorite boutique had a 75% off sign in the window. If that wasn’t a cure for a bad day she didn't know what was.</p>
<p>As expected everything marked down was seasonal and really nothing she needed, but when had that ever stopped her? She pulled garment after garment from the racks, holding them up to herself in front of the mirror, but nothing seemed right. Just as she was about to give up, she spotted it.</p>
<p>Hanging on the end of the rack, where it obviously didn't belong, was a completely unnecessary sleep set that she didn't need, but had to have. Grabbing the hanger with her head held high she marched to the counter.</p>
<p>Ino left with a tiny purple bag in her hand and a smile on her face. Frivolous purchases always had a way of improving her mood.</p>
<p>When it was time to turn toward her apartment she just kept walking. His place had a bigger tub; the fact the sheets would smell like him had in no way been part of the decision making process.</p>
<p>Cougar crossed through the gates long after the sun had gone down. He dismissed his team with orders to report for debrief in the morning. The mission had taken far longer than anticipated, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed, preferably not alone.</p>
<p>That last one might prove to be a problem. From the sounds washing over the village the Nara party was just getting started, and the Yamanakas would be right in the middle of it.</p>
<p>His steps slowed as he passed her apartment. As expected there was no sign of life, a realization that was more disappointing than he would care to admit.</p>
<p>Maybe it was that he was tired, maybe he was just disappointed, or maybe it was the dangers of being too relaxed in his own village, but he didn't noticed the glow coming from his own windows</p>
<p>He didn't even sense her presence until he pushed the door open and saw her. A vision of feminine beauty stretched out on his sofa her legs propped on on the back and crossed at the ankle. Normally her long smoothe legs would have commanded his undivided attention, but at this moment she was holding an infamous orange book. Even without ever having cracked the spine of one of Jiraiya's novels he knew exactly what they contained.</p>
<p>The sight of his girl reading porn on his couch was a better welcome home than he would ever have imagined.</p>
<p>"Hey, Princess," he greeted as he worked the laces of his shinobi sandals loose. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Ino didn't answer right away, instead she made a bit of a show of finishing her page before dog earring the corner and setting it onto the back of the sofa. "Your tub is bigger."</p>
<p>Genma didn't believe her for a second. With his shoes now removed, he set to working on the arm guards, placing them and his mask on the table beside the door. "Just my tub? Huh, and here I thought you missed me."</p>
<p>Ino didn't answer, but she sat up, returning her long legs to the floor, and again Genma was distracted from them. This time by a very snug black tank top with orange trim and two jack-o-lanterns over her ample breast. His mouth almost fell open at the text below them, <em> If you like my pumpkins you should see my pie. </em></p>
<p>One of the many things that he liked about Ino was her confidence. She sat there in the simple, yet suggestive sleep shirt, her long hair hanging loose and still damp around her shoulders knowing she was irresistible.</p>
<p>"You're late!" she accused. Genma marveled at how she could be both bored and intimidating at the same time.</p>
<p>"Rookie medic got hurt, apparently he can't heal himself." Genma offered, already sure an explanation wouldn't help his cause. Having finally removed all his gear, stripped down to nothing more than his taut ANBU shirt and pants he stalked slowly toward the couch, feeling out just how much trouble he was in.</p>
<p>Ino sat up just a little straighter, stretching her arms along the back of the sofa and looking him over as if he were a menu. "And how many times did you promise me you would be back in time for the Nara party tonight?"</p>
<p>"Twice."</p>
<p>Ino's voice lost any of its teasing tone, "Twice? Are you sure about that?"</p>
<p>Genma racked his brain thinking back to the conversation they had the night before he left… and then the one they had had the next morning. Shit. He'd forgotten their conversation that morning. Not that it was easy to remember anything when Ino's mouth had been wrapped around his cock.</p>
<p>"Three," he answered, trying and failing not to smirk at the memory. He had no doubt she knew why he had forgotten.</p>
<p>Ino wasn't in the mood for mercy, or that damned smirk. Ticking his transgressions off on her fingers she said, "So you’re two days late, breaking a promise you made three times, and you forgot one of those promises. By my count that makes six. Does that sound right?"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am," Genma answered slowly, trying to swallow, but his mouth was suddenly dry.</p>
<p>Her smug look at <em> ma'am, </em>didn't go unnoticed. Genma held back a groan of anticipation. Ino loved power. She always seemed to know when it had been too much, and he needed to let go and have someone else in control.</p>
<p>Leaning forward slightly she placed an elbow on her knee, propping her face up with her hand as she looked him over thoughtfully. "Six transgressions, and you've just walked in the door. What am I going to do with you, Pet? I'm beginning to think you like being punished."</p>
<p>Genma looked down trying to hold back the grin that said he definitely did like Ino's brand of punishment. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been hoping she would have reacted this way. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I should have done better."</p>
<p>Ino's feet moved almost silently as she approached him, but Genma didn't look up. She stopped just as her plum lacquered toes came into his line site. She was doing it intentionally, keeping just out of his site, knowing he needed to see her. It could have been seconds or minutes she left him standing there silently. She hadn't even acknowledged his apology.</p>
<p>Finally, her soft fingers wrapped around his chin and began to slowly raise his head.</p>
<p>Hungry eyes made a lazy trail from her ankle to her knees, along her thighs. But when he got the full view of the shorts that must have come with her top he couldn't contain his smirk any longer.</p>
<p>The shorts were back with orange trim just like her top. But the mouth watering part was the pumpkin pie with one slice missing, and it just happened to be right where he wanted to put his mouth right now.</p>
<p>Ino didn't let his gaze linger any longer than was necessary continuing to raise his head until his gaze met hers.</p>
<p>And her eyes were full of a fire that said she knew exactly what he was thinking, not that he'd ever been exactly hard to read. Not when it came to Ino. She had been able to see his deepest desires from the first time she'd taken him home.</p>
<p>"Strip." Just the one word was enough to make him painfully hard. Something in that tone, the one that danced the edge between playful and dominating. The fact she knew exactly how she was affecting him made it all the sweeter.</p>
<p>But just because she knew what he wanted didn't mean he was going to make it easy for her. Taking a small step back to put some distance between them, he held her gaze then hooked his thumbs in the hem of his sleeveless ANBU shirt and began to pull it up and over his head, only looking away when the shirt left him no other option.</p>
<p>In that brief moment Ino had turned away and when he eyed her again she was already turning the corner into his bedroom. "Whenever you get those pants off you can crawl back here," she called out over her shoulder without looking back.</p>
<p>It was all he could do not to growl in response. Instead he peeled his pants off and dropped to his hands and knees. He waited only a heartbeat before he began stalking towards hers. It occurred to him she wouldn't be able to see him until he turned the corner, so she wouldn't <em> know </em> if he'd followed her orders.</p>
<p>Except she always knew. She knew when he touched himself when she had told him not to or when he had held back the details of his darker fantasies. One did not deceive a Yamanaka.</p>
<p>Once he rounded the corner, he had a clear view to his bedroom, where Ino was sitting on his bed picking her nails as if she had completely forgotten him. Even if she wasn't showing it, he knew he had her undivided attention. And she wouldn't miss any indiscretion. Keeping his head low he stalked toward her, and least the hard floor against his knees was a distraction from the raging erection he was dying to touch.</p>
<p>Coming to a stop only a breathe away from her he stayed exactly where he was. He ached to look at her, to ask her what she wanted, but experience had taught him she would grant him the release he was already craving when she was ready, and not a moment before.</p>
<p>Without a word, Ino's fingers wrapped into the hair hanging loose around his shoulder and pulled it hard enough to tilt his head back.</p>
<p>"What am I going to do with you, Pet?"</p>
<p>Genma bit back a groan at that. He could think of a few things, but her tone made it obvious the question was rhetorical, and he had long since learned that Ino would take care of him, even if it was in her own time. He just had to let go and trust her.</p>
<p>Which, after his mission, was exactly what he needed.</p>
<p>She held him there, tugging hard enough to keep him where she wanted him, and the sting sent a bolt of desire right through him. He wanted her. Now. The sparkle in her eyes said she knew that, and she was going to make him wait.</p>
<p>Tugging a bit harder, she pulled him up until he was on his knees beside the bed. "Two days late and three broken promises? I just can't let that slide, Pet." Her tone was even, and almost too natural, yet it was full of dark promise that he couldn't wait to explore.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, ma'am." He mumbled as humbly as he could manage.</p>
<p>"Are you now? I guess we'll just have to see about that. On the bed, on your hands and knees."</p>
<p>Following her instructions he positioned himself in the middle of the mattress, for a brief moment he considered taunting her a bit, but quickly decided against it and left his exposed ass turned toward her.</p>
<p>He could feel her eyes drinking him in, and it was invigorating. Before he could get too lost in the feeling he felt her palm come down on his cheek with a sharp crack that echoed off the walls around him.</p>
<p>"One," he grunted out through the sting.</p>
<p>Ino's palm was already gently rubbing the spot, teasing the skin. "Good boy. No matter what happens, you are not to come without permission. Can you do that for me, Pet?"</p>
<p>"Yes," he panted out.</p>
<p>
  <em> Crack </em>
</p>
<p>Her hand came down against the other cheek.</p>
<p>"Two," he responded on instinct.</p>
<p>"Yes what?"</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am," he corrected.</p>
<p>The mattress shifted slight with her weight as Ino crawled into position behind him, molding her much smaller frame over his. She took a moment to nibble his ear before whispering. "Better, and I owe you four more."</p>
<p>Sucking in a needed breath of the cool air to steady himself he replied, "I look forward to it, ma'am."</p>
<p>He expected her to react, and give him more of the punishment he lost himself in. Ino was anything but predictable. Instead she let her hands skate along the firm lines of his pecks slowly working its way down to his abs, then back up again. </p>
<p>"Good boy," she practically purred. She was placing soft kisses along his neck and back, and her hand was inching closer and closer to where he <em> needed </em> her touch.</p>
<p>Just as her nails scraped softly along the skin just above his already leaking cock she sat up and brought her hand down on the tender flesh on the back of his legs, right where it met his ass.</p>
<p>"Three!" he cried out. He hadn't been expecting that one and was grateful that he could respond without thinking.</p>
<p>This time she didn't sooth the pain away. Instead she wrapped her soft hand around his erection, letting her thumb graze over the tip to spread the precum already gathered there. He felt his breath catch as her hand began to slowly work his shaft, exactly how he liked it. Sometimes it was as if she had memorized his every reaction and knew what he needed before he did.</p>
<p>Her breast pressed into it his back, and her dirty words filled his head with the whisper of her breath on the back of his neck. It was all too much as she stroked him faster and faster, intent to push him to the very edge of pleasure.</p>
<p>"Ma'am," he gasped.</p>
<p>He didn't need to say anything else, Ino ceased her movement completely holding him as he panted and shook with the strain of the release that he had been denied. He wanted to beg, to tell her he needed her touch, but before he could her hand came down across his ass again. Two strikes in quick succession. </p>
<p>"Four! Five!" He grunted trying to keep up. </p>
<p>She was already rubbing the sting away. "Very good, Pet. You didn't forget where we were. You're so close to the end it would be a shame to have to start over." </p>
<p>"Thank you, ma'am." he said. His body was still begging for her touch. As much as he craved pleasure he craved Ino more. She was the only one who could tear him down, then build him up, and he loved every minute of it.</p>
<p>"Roll over, on your back."</p>
<p>Genma took a deep breath before following her orders, he was still dangerously close to losing control and he didn't want it to end. Not yet. Once he was in position Ino set to work teasing him again. Lightly skimming her nails overs the plains of his chest, around his pecks, grazing his nipples. Her touch was nothing more than a ghost across his skin designed to leave him craving more.</p>
<p>He knew she was trying to break him, to make him beg for her. This was a game of who would break first, even if Ino was in control, he knew his power in the moment was to hold back, no matter how much he wanted to beg.</p>
<p>And he wanted to beg. He needed her. Her warmth, her touch, and more than anything he needed to taste her. Deep down he knew she needed it too.</p>
<p>"Please ma'am," the words slipped out without thought.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Pet?"</p>
<p>He swallowed hard at her question. Even he wasn't sure what he was asking for. "I want to make you cum, ma'am. Please let me make you cum."</p>
<p>Ino grinned down at him. She was always beautiful, but when she had him exactly where she wanted him, she was a vision.</p>
<p>"Get up," she ordered, and Genma tried to contain a grin at how eager she looked as she backed up a few steps to give him room to move. She was close to breaking too. "Undress me."</p>
<p>He took one last look at her to burn the image of her outfit in his mind before reaching out to follow her order. He wanted to rip it off her, but held back. Instead he slowly pulled her top up, revealing the smoothe creamy skin beneath it inch by inch.</p>
<p>He couldn’t contain himself any longer. He let his hands graze over her nipples along the way. When he dropped her shirt to the floor, Ino smiled back at him sweetly — too sweetly.</p>
<p>Then she slapped him.</p>
<p>"Six!" He grunted. Ino didn't hold back on that one.</p>
<p>She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Genma pulled her shorts and panties down her slender legs. With his work complete he stood back and let her step out of them.</p>
<p>Her eyes were full of fire, and dark with lust, but her voice was steady. "On your knees, hands behind you back."</p>
<p>Every word made his dick twitch, he was still reeling from the orgasm she had denied him, and honestly he was afraid he might just cum from her words. He tried to distract himself from other thoughts, but Ino had grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back. It was clear she wanted his attention focused solely on her.</p>
<p>Without a word she threw one leg over his shoulder, spreading herself wide for him.</p>
<p>"May I taste you, ma'am?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Pet. Make me cum."</p>
<p>She was just as turned on as he was. The proof was already dripping from her entrance. One long slow lick along her inner thigh was all he got before she redirected him. Pulling the hair that was still tangled in her hand she shoved his face exactly where she wanted it, rolling her hips over his tongue.</p>
<p>It seemed she was in no mood to wait. And Genma didn't need to be told again. He let her guide him, licking and sucking whatever he could reach.</p>
<p>Every gasp and moan only served to fuel his need to see her come apart. When her movements started to become more erratic he focused just enough chakra into his tongue to push her over the edge. She cried out as the pleasure washed over, shaking and trembling.</p>
<p>Genma slowed his movement's but didn't stop letting her ride out her high. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her, but she'd ordered him to keep his hands where they were and he didn't want to have to start over. Not when he thought she was so close to granting him release too.</p>
<p>As her orgasm began to ebb, Ino let go of his hair and let her bare foot return to the ground. He couldn't help but take pride in how shaky and unstable she looked.</p>
<p>He wanted to ask for more. He wanted to beg, but he waited for her orders, with his hands still wrapped around his own wrist behind his back.</p>
<p>After what felt like hours, but was likely only a few seconds in reality, Ino returned her attention to him. Pulling his hair again she guided him to his feet. This time she didn't try to hide the satisfied smile just before she slanted her mouth over his.</p>
<p>He was still covered in her release, but it didn't seem to bother Ino as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip coaxing him to grant her access. Smiling, he opened his mouth just enough. Ino wasted no time, letting her tongue slide between his teeth to caress him. The fresh mint of her toothpaste mixed with her musk still dancing on his tongue.</p>
<p>Her hand still tangled in his hair pulled him even closer and though he longed to feel her curves he kept his hands where they were. His nails dug into his own skin as she stroked and sucked his tongue.</p>
<p>Mercifully, she let go of her grip on his hair just before breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>"You've been very good, Pet. I think you've earned your reward. Are you ready to cum for me?"</p>
<p>"Fuck," he groaned at the thought. "Yes, ma'am."</p>
<p>"On the bed, hands above your head."</p>
<p>Genma stretched out diagonally over the deep blue bedding to give himself enough room to hold his hands where she wanted them. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take not touching her, but he was so close to being granted release and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it.</p>
<p>Ino positioned herself exactly where he wanted her and began to guide her sex over his throbbing cock. He needed her like he needed oxygen. "Please," he begged, tugging the blanket to keep himself grounded.</p>
<p>"Please what?" she teased.</p>
<p>"Please, fuck me. I need to be inside you, ma'am."</p>
<p>Holding his gaze, she lifted her hips and reached between them to align him with her entrance. "You've been such a good boy," she mused before sinking down, taking him all in.</p>
<p>Her movements were slow and deliberate. Each roll of hips just enough to leave him wanting more. His fingertips dug into the fabric of the comforter in a vein attempt to touch something. He longed to touch her, and feel that perfect body under his fingers.</p>
<p>As if Ino could read his mind, her hands slowly skated across her sweat slicked skin. Blazing a trail to her perfect breast. She knew he was watching, drinking in her every movement.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Ino, please let me touch you."</p>
<p>"You are touching me," she panted, seeming to punctuate the statement with a contracting of her muscles around him.</p>
<p>"Please, I need more." He was so desperate, it was all too much and not nearly enough. Everything in him wanted to cum, and it wanted to hold back. He needed to let go, but not before Ino. He knew she needed more too. He was already breaking the rules by thrusting to meet her, he didn't know how much more he could get away with.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Ino was too caught up chasing her own pleasure to stop him. She leaned back, gripping his thighs to brace herself, and started fucking him in earnest, holding nothing back as incoherent gasp and curses tumbled from her lips.</p>
<p>Her eyes rolled back as she gasped, "Fuck, Genma. I'm so close. Cum with me!"</p>
<p>He wasn't going to last; he needed her to go first. Safe in the knowledge that Ino was lost to the moment and wouldn't notice, he reached forward. His thumb found her clit, pressing firm circles, and that was all it took.</p>
<p>She cried out and her body went taut and her back arched. Her pussy rippled around him, and Genma fell over the edge after her, releasing into her with an animalistic grunt as she collapsed forward onto his chest.</p>
<p>Slowly her breathing returning to normal and her eyes reopened. Placing a soft kiss to her temple he rolled them onto their sides before slipping out of her. </p>
<p>Green chakra was already forming in her palm as she cupped his cheek. “It’s already starting to bruise. I didn’t mean to slap you that hard. Does it hurt?”</p>
<p>Genma just shook his head, too content in that moment to say anything. Her chakra had already taken the lingering sting away and filled him with warmth. It was more than he deserved and exactly what he needed. </p>
<p>“How did you know?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Your team didn’t include a medic,” She pulled him closer. Her work now complete she moved her fingers to comb through his sweaty hair. “You don’t have to tell me what happened. I’m just glad you’re back.”</p>
<p>“So are you going to be in trouble for missing the Nara thing?” Genma asked, almost shyly his fingers skimming along her arms as he pulled her close. </p>
<p>“Not really. I am sure there were plenty of Yamanakas there. And Shika will understand.” </p>
<p>Genma knew better. As much as he hated clan politics, he understood them well enough to know this was more than just a party. “But you’re the clan head. Why didn’t you go anyway?”</p>
<p>“You’re really going to make me say it aren’t you?” She sounded almost shy, but she continued. “I missed you, and I was a little worried. You haven’t been late like this before.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been late before, but now, I have something worth coming home to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>